star_wars_expanded_universe_holocronfandomcom-20200215-history
Meetra Surik
Meetra Surik, also referred to as the Jedi Exile after the conclusion of the Mandalorian Wars, was a Human Female Jedi Master. The Mandalorian Wars When she was a Padawan, she disobeyed the orders of the Jedi Council and went to aid the Republic against the Mandalorian Crusaders. During the war she rose to the rank of Jedi Knight and served under Revan and Malak and eventually was commissioned under the military rank of General by the Republic Military. The Battle of Malachor V Surik was instrumental to the defeat of the Mandalorians during the end of the war, however, her drastic actions during the final battle above Malachor V led to her instinctively severing her connection to the Force. Out of all the Jedi who went to war to face the Mandalorian threat she was the only one to return and resist the fall to the Dark Side that claimed Revan, Malak, and the other Jedi who fought in the Mandalorian Wars. Knights of the Old Republic II:The Sith Lords (Video Game) Jedi Purge When she returned to the Jedi Council to face judgment she was exiled from the Jedi Order. Meetra wandered the galaxy away from Republic space for a decade before returning during the Dark Wars, At the height of the First Jedi Purge. Surik found herself caught up in the schemes of various factions, She was drawn into the conflict and helped to defeat the Sith Triumvirate, led by Darth Traya, Darth Sion, and Darth Nihilus. Along with this she was instrumental in saving both the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic from collapse. Finding the Council She was tasked with tracking down the remaining Jedi COuncil Members, Vrook on Dantooine, Kai El on Nar Shadaa, and on Onderon. Mission on Dantooine Mission on Nar Shadaa Where she encountered bounty hunter Mira... Mission on Onderon On the Moon of Dxun, Surik allied with former enemies, the remaining Mandalorians united under Mandalore the Preserver to combat their common enemy, the Sith. They launched a daring insurgency to restore the Rule of Queen Talia from the Sith puppet government under General Tobin. Confronting Nihilus on Telos Surik and her party returned to Telos to stop the Lord of Hunger. She took Visas Marr and Mandalore to face Nihilus aboard his flagship the Ravenger. Confronting Traya on Malachor V ''' Surik returned to Malachor to confront her former mentor Traya. She first fought Sion for a final time before meeting Trata again. After dueling with Traya she was given a glimpse of her future and that of her companions. They left the crumbling academy on the Ebon Hawk. Surik and her companions emerged victorious from the campaign against the Sith Triumvirate, and started her search for Revan. '''Search for Revan Her search for Revan led her to the Sith capital of Dromund Kaas where a secret Sith Empire awaited in hiding believed to be long dead for a millenium. She freed Revan and joined him on his mission to kill the Sith Emperor, who for centuries was planning to eventually invade the Republic. Surik, Revan, adn Sith Warrior Lord Scourge teamed up to attack The Emperor. Scourge seemingly betrayed his Jedi allies and Stabbed Surik in the back, killing her. Her death delayed the Emperor and is plans. Revan (Book) Surik became a Force Spirit when she died and stayed to help Revan endure his imprisonment in stasis. After her death the companions that Meetra had trained during her travels went on to rebuild the Jedi Order, after it's near annihilation at the hands of the Sith Triumvirate. When Emperor Vitiate finally unleashed his might on the Republic three centuries later, Surik's spirit reached out to Master Oteg to dispatch a team to free Revan from his prison on Taral V. After urging Revan to complete his mission to defeat the Emperor, Surik finally disapeared and became one with the Force.The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (Video Game) Wound in the Force After the Battle of Malachor Surik closed herself off from the Force. She would slowly regain her connection over the course of her conflict with the Sith Triumverate. Surik is noted to imprint on her followers in a unique way, inspiring many to become Jedi, themselves. C-Canon Interpretation This page follows the C-Cannon story of the Light Side Female Exile. S-Canon Sub-Plots Male Exile Romance Options the Male Exile can develop a romantic bond with Visas Marr, complimenting the fact that both are Wounds in the Force. Brianna the Handmaiden is also a romance option, as well the Headmaster Atris, while not a romance option, seems to allude to some sort of past between herself and the Male Exile leading to a sense of contention between the two in interactions shown in the game.Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (Video Game) Dark Side Party Options On Nar Shadaa the Dark Side Exile would get the Wookie Hanharr instead of the Human Mira as their Bounty Hunter party member''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (Video Game)'' References: Category:Jedi Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Crusaders Category:Revanchists Category:Ebon Hawk Crew